


vapour

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Summary: 古斯塔夫踏进浴室。
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 3





	vapour

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请给我评论 thx:)

古斯塔夫踏进浴室。

雾气从低处向上蒸腾，模糊的镜子里映出他光裸的身体。花洒喷溅的水流击打地面，声音像一条小溪。

他走得离水流更进一些，防滑垫被践踏时发生轻微的扭动，底部的塑胶吸盘抓紧地面发出啪嗒的声响，仿佛一只垂死的白色章鱼。他紧盯着脚下瓷砖的细纹，直到水流进眼里。热度使他感到些微的疼痛，他用手抹了把脸，被浸湿的眼睛从手掌后面露出来，布满血丝，忧郁而茫然。

发烫的水从他的发间流下，沿着脖子淌到胸口和腹部，再顺着肌肉的弧度滑到胯部和大腿，他怔愣地注视着水流在皮肤上留下的红痕，就像烧伤的伤口。没有烧灼产生的疼痛，那轻柔得仿佛情人的爱抚。携卷过伤痕的水流从他的脚踝汇入溪流，翻滚着流向镶着铁条的长条形下水口。被冲淡的血液在水面上泛着不祥的污浊光泽。古斯塔夫垂着头目视那些血污消失在泛着冷光的铁条间，无影无踪，仿佛这只是他疲倦的大脑产生的幻觉，是一个无人知晓的秘密。他在蒸腾的雾气中呼吸着，鼻腔闷热而潮湿。章鱼伸展开乳白色的触须，在墙上留下狰狞的阴影。他感到头晕目眩。

血轻柔地漫开，像一片静谧的湖泊——

他浸没在湖心，手里的枪沉得几乎要将他坠入湖底。呼吸，他挣扎着，瞳孔正在放大，呼吸——

他还是沉下去了，再也没有浮起来。

冷水像暴雨从天而降的时候，古斯塔夫打了个寒颤，后知后觉地发现自己的手放在温度的旋钮上。他发出一声抽噎似的喘息，劫后余生般发起抖来。冰冷的水流漫过他的口鼻，击打在他的脊背，滴落在他心脏处的皮肤上，像卷边的钝刃划过骨髓，像生锈的铁钉钻入血液，像密集又疼痛的亲吻。他现在感觉像被在火灼烧了。痛楚在他的神经上跳舞，跺着脚迈出漂亮的滑步。

他在冷水中僵硬地站了许久，眼神凝滞地停留在墙壁的瓷砖上，那里有一个丑陋的胶印，在缝隙中扭曲成模糊的形状。古斯塔夫情不自禁地伸出手去抚摸它，描绘那个褪色黯淡的边缘，他的指尖和墙壁一样冰冷。

他身上早已没有残余的血迹，可有什么通过血液渗进了他的皮肤里，古斯塔夫并不能叫出它的名字，他只是重复地揉搓着自己赤裸的身体，冲洗皮肉的姿态活像一个屠夫。

玻璃门像一道屏障把他和外界隔绝开来，他沉浸在冰冷和沉思中，牙齿打颤，手指发麻。但远远的，他听到敲门的拍击声，越来越响，有节奏地钻进他的脑海。声音模糊不清，像是他的又一个幻觉。

波特终于敲开了医生的房门，他本想邀请古斯塔夫在任务之后喝上一杯，但在看到他出现在门后的瞬间，英国人放弃了这个想法。

古斯塔夫看起来有点不好。他梦游般地盯着某个方向，眼神涣散，裹在浴袍里的身体无意识地颤抖着，脸颊苍白得像个幽灵。

“你看起来糟透了，伙计，”空勤团的家伙流露出惊讶的神色，“你病了吗？”

医生只是缓慢地眨了眨眼，他的睫毛上还挂着水珠。

“我以为你去了趟朗德多克而不是摩尔曼斯克，”英国人凑近了些，他把手放在古斯塔夫喉咙处的皮肤上，挑了挑眉，“老天，你刚从冰窖出来吗？”

古斯塔夫感到自己的行动像慢镜头那样迟缓，但他的意识依然很清晰，仿佛身体和大脑分离开，被无形的壁垒阻隔。他僵硬的手指轻轻覆在波特搭在他颈间的手上，像锡那么重，像冰那么冷。詹姆斯的手温暖而干燥，医生几乎能从他手腕上轻微的搏动感知他的心跳。身体缓慢地执行着他的意志，卡特伯低垂的眼睛看向波特，缓缓地呼出一口冰凉的吐息。

英国人反手关上了房门。

詹姆斯贴近的时候轻巧而无声，眼神平静得像幽暗的深海。他们的鼻尖碰在一起，如同两只海鸟在寒风里侧身时羽翼相抵，古斯塔夫的嘴唇也是冷的，法国人感到詹姆斯拥紧了他，像是搂抱一块峡湾里破碎的浮冰。那个吻也像是幻觉——他疲惫地闭上眼睛——温柔而眷恋，像西南风吻过古伊桑斯河边的城墙和田野，又像极北的冰原上被点燃的火焰。可这些，古斯塔夫痛苦地想着，一丝一缕也不曾存在于他们之间，过去，现在和未来，它们甚至不会出现在他的想象和他最离奇的梦里。他放开詹姆斯的手时，詹姆斯也离开了他。英国人开始脱掉自己的外套和鞋子，他比以往沉默些，“你的浴室在哪？”

他们在磨砂的玻璃门前停了下来，冷却的雾气凝成水珠悬在天花板上，未散去的湿气使那些让人不快的画面又重新在古斯塔夫眼前徘徊。他不是从未经历过，但他总是不能适应，他需要一些时间来让它们淡化褪去，他需要等待那些垂死的灵魂不甘的嘶吼归于平静，使他再想起他们生前的面目时不至于无法呼吸，不至于泪流满面。比起遗忘，古斯塔夫更希望记住他们每一个人，因为他们都曾给予他力量来助他抚平伤痛，使他一次又一次从深渊里站起身来继续向前。

他因此而更加强大。

詹姆斯把他推到水下，任由花洒浇湿自己的上衣和长裤。古斯塔夫赤裸着站在他的同僚面前，被调试过的水温温暖舒适。英国人伸手抹去溅进眼里的水，向后退了几步。湿了一半的上衣贴在拳击手的身体上，勾画出肌肉起伏的线条。

古斯塔夫冰冷的身体在水下逐渐恢复了知觉，任务后的疲累和困倦潮水似的漫了上来。他在等詹姆斯的提问，关于他莫名其妙的举动，但詹姆斯只是抱着双臂注视着他，灰绿色的眼睛令人难以捉摸。在法国人几乎站着昏睡过去的时候，他开口了，声音在狭小的空间里回荡着，夹杂在嘈杂的水声里，显得忽远忽近，“你背上的伤是怎么回事？”

“阿富汗，当时我在无国界医生组织，”古斯塔夫关上水，他浓重的法国口音在蒸腾的水汽中摩擦出柔软的回音，“有人闯进营地里，我被打中了。”

他知道詹姆斯能听清，因为他又走到了他身边，手指蜷曲着摩挲他肩胛骨上的疤痕。有几个零星的吻落在伤疤的边缘，詹姆斯的动作野蛮却轻柔，就像花豹的幼崽在抚慰他受伤的兄弟，接着他把额头抵在医生的后颈，像是在忍耐或是抑制什么似的发出叹息。

古斯塔夫回到柔软的被褥里时，四肢和眼皮都沉重得使他错觉已经坠入梦境。詹姆斯披着那件外套站在医生的窗边，天空刚开始呈现出灰蒙蒙的深蓝，最后的日光像融化的金子一样浸入云层，转眼间便被吞没无踪。他眺望着天际那道模糊不清的边际线，举起手里的酒杯。

“敬古斯塔夫——”

医生睡梦中的侧脸被昏暗不明的光线割裂开来，一半镀上微弱的金光，一半隐入静谧的黑暗。

酒杯中的冰块发出悦耳的撞击声，詹姆斯轻吻了下杯壁。

“——敬所有无法到场的朋友。”


End file.
